Ioana Devaux
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Ioana de Devaux is an American-born Part-Veela witch of French-Canadian, and Irish ancestry. She is the eldest daughter of Elora Burke and Chauncey Devaux. Life Before Veela Ioanna was born in New York, she was raised there until the age of nine when her parents moved to France. She did not grow up speaking French nor did she know that she had any French heritage. Ioana grew up speaking Irish, while pretending to know French on visits to Canada. She has always had a deep love for Crêpes, Baguettes, and Steak frites but she never thought it meant anything until her father dropped a bombshell on the family. He revealed to his wife and daughters that he was born into a family of Part-Human Veela, a lineage that stretches back to the 18th century. His mother is Veela, her mother is Veela, and her mother is Veela, and so one and so forth. He was invited to return to the Veaux clan due to the passing of his brother. Chauncey was welcomed back into the fold, and the life of his family was changed forever. Chauncey, Elora, Zippy and Ioana were agonizingly groomed for an upper-class lifestyle. While the Devaux family was not noble there was a distant claim to a leading baronial family, they were exceedingly wealthy by many standards. A custom wardrobe was provided for Elora, Zippy, and Ioanna. They also engaged in daily "Etiquette Lessons" overseen by Chauncey's grandmother Bénédicte de Valibus. Everything they did was under heavy scrutiny, and there was no positive reinforcement when something went according to plan. They were constantly being insulted, and humiliated in the presence of Bénédicte who never said a word in their defense. It drove Ioana mad. When Ioana told her father she wanted to leave Devaux House he laughed at her. He called her stupid. He reminded of the thing she had now that she did not have before. He talked about all the things she could have if they stayed. He was not convincing, there was nothing she could do about it, he was going to make them stay. Ioana talked to her mother who she thought was as unhappy as she was, not so. Elora had survived worse than the Veaux clan before. She had everything a girl could ever dream of, and still she wanted more. Ioana did not have to ask for a thing because she was given the world, and yet she was filled with ennui. Deep inside there was a part of her that was not content. She took not joy in the fancy gifts, the designer clothing, and the expensive meals. She yearned for destruction, for chaos and mayhem. She started to sneak off during the day, she did not go far at first, she wandered the Devaux House. She made it a point to visit every single room, and take something from it. When she was brave enough she started to take small trips outside, only for a few minutes at a time, she stumbled on the walking paths to the woods in two days. During one of her night trips outside one of her boots got stuck in the fence. She tugged, and tugged, still would not budge. She sat for while trying to decide if she should keep going bootless or go back home. When she thought hard enough, she knew either way she was going to need her boot back. While making her last effort to wedge it out the boot flew free soaring at least foot in the air, then dangling right over her head. She stepped aside, out of the way before it could fall possibly knocking her unconscious. Ioana was a little impressed with herself to say the least, all she knew now though that it was time to slip her boot back on, and head back home. Her demeanor began to change a few weeks before her eleventh birthday. She often lost her temper, and small objects seemed spontaneously combust. Anytime someone from the Veaux clan reprimanded Zippy by calling her "little piggy" something, started to smoke, spark, and occasionally catch flame. It happened the first time when Florent's apron strings "feel onto the flames", and again when Germaine's napkin "got too close to the candles" Ioana was not in full control if she would the fires would have been much bigger, and much worse. At the age of fourteen Ioana received a visit from a staff member at Beauxbâtons Academy. They informed her she was a witch, she told them she was Veela, they told her she was Part-Human-- a human/witch. She started attending the school in the fall of that same year. Beauxbâtons Academy Ioana began school at Beauxbâtons in her fourth year, she started school late not knowing her mother's family was descended from a Pure-Blood wizarding family. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Destructive - Rebellious, Skeptical, Opinionated, Risk taker Ioana is dangerous, she is the kind of person who will flip out unexpectedly. She has an explosive personality, and an inappropriate sense of humor. Ioanna spent so many years being molded into perfection she cracked under the pressure. She does not do well in conversation because she can take any remark, even the ones made kindly, and turn them into some form of an insult. She often has to be explained to repeatedly, and reassured that she is not being made fun of. She tends to seem paranoid because of a predisposition to bullying. Appearance Aly Michalka Ioana is evidently Veela, with her father's fair skin, and fair hair. She is a tall blonde, with long golden hair. Her eyes are bright blue, they color of a lightly clouded sky. She has a pale peach skin complexion, and a mole by the left of her lip. Ioana dresses a lot like her mother, occasionally choosing a fancy, dressed up piece of clothing over something casual and comfortable. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character Category:Female